My First and Only
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?
1. Prologue

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Prologue**

Samantha had her long blond hair pinned back by some hair pins Nicole had made her as a Christmas gift. Her green eyes were full of life and joy as she snuggled deeper into her friend's warm embrace, resting her cheek against Nicky's.

Nicole's soft dark brown eyes shinned with happiness as well. Her arms were wrapped around Sammy's middle, holding her close as she leaned back against the tree trunk on top of the hill as they watched the snowflakes fall. She turned her head slightly, letting her cold nose rub against Sam's cheek as she smiled.

She shivered, feeling the brunette's warm breath on her ear and neck. A giggle escaped her lips.

Her smile grew. "What are you so happy about?" She whispered into the blonde's hair.

"You," Samantha answered, smiling. "If Mother only knew you were a closet romantic."

Nicole shifted so she could see the witch's face, a sly smile on her face. "If she knew what we both keep in the closet."

A frown replaced her smile, "I wish we didn't have to hide it."

She pulled off one of her mittens and brought her hand to Sam's cheek so she could stroke it. "Sammy," the mortal whispered affectionately, "I love you."

The witch sighed as she looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you too."

Nicky's hand slid down to cup her cheek in her hand while she brushed her lips against Samantha's in a chaste kiss. Just as quickly as she started the kiss, she ended it. Her heart was beating wildly and she wanted nothing more than to keep their kiss going, but they both knew it was too risky. The frustration came as a low growl until she felt Sam nuzzle into her neck and pressing her lips against her skin.

The need for them to at least be able to have real kisses was strong and it frustrated them to no end.

When the following day arrived, Nicole knew something was wrong. Her girlfriend was tense and serious even as she hugged her closer. "Sammy, what's wrong?" She frowned with worry.

"Wrong?" Samantha asked in that cute tone that only confirmed she was hiding something. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

The mortal smiled, "You're using the cute voice."

She sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Nicky placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "No, now what happened?"

The young witch faced her with unbearably sad and pained eyes. "Mother decided it was time to move." She watched her secret girlfriend's expression drop.

"I won't be able to see you again, will I?"

She shook her head. "She said it would be too risky since we stayed here for so long."

Knowing her depression would only serve to worsen her girl's mood, she smiled. "Don't worry." Nicole placed a longer kiss than usual on Sam's sad lips. "I'll find a way for your family to accept us so we can be together forever."

**Four Years Later**

Samantha stood in a cemetery for the very first time. Tears flooded from her eyes as she watched the funeral from a safe distance. She waited until everyone had left before she walked over to kneel before the gravestone. She sniffled as her fingers traced over the name. A stupid gun accident. A sad smile appeared on her lips and she almost laughed. Well, it was definitely how she would've wanted to go.

_Nicole Fern_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Devoted Friend_

_We'll Miss Her_

Fresh tears stung her eyes as she whispered, "I love you Nicole. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 1 : The New Witch in Town**

**Endora gets a visit from one of the last people she ever expected to see**


	2. Chapter 1 : The New Witch in Town

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The New Witch in Town**

Three witches stood in the center of a huge room with polished wooden floors and tall windows. They all wore long dark grey hooded cloaks and seemed to be in their early twenties.

"We don't need to remind you of the rules and conditions you have to keep in order to stay a witch." The middle one known as Angela stated. Her straight blond hair reached pasted her shoulders and her blue eyes were striking. Although her expression was soft, it was also dead serious.

"Any violations of these will result in the striping of your magic and leaving you to live a mortal life." Amber, the green eyed witch standing to Angela's left had a frown on her thin lips. Her fire red hair was just an inch above her shoulder. She knew striping magic had just as much a chance of killing the host as it had been when putting it in.

"A second violation will end in your termination." Black wavy hair was a little wild, much like her dark brown eyes that clashed with her emotionless expression. Truthfully, it made Ash look a bit insane.

"Yeah, I know," I said as if it wasn't a big deal. "No world domination, mass murder, yadda, yadda, yadda." Inwardly, I shivered. If getting my magic taken away was anything like getting it, well, let's just say I didn't really wanna go through that kind of torture again.

"This is serious," Amber warned. She was the chattiest of the three.

I sighed. "I know. I'm just trying to get back to being my old yet new self."

Angela smiled sadly. "Don't forget to visit while you're living your new life." She didn't speak very often but was very polite and kind.

"You afraid she'll be too busy making like lust bunnies with the love of her life," Ash huffed. Though she showed the least emotion, she was also the bluntest.

Embarrassment made my ears slightly flush, but I grinned all the same.

"Get your mind out of the can Ash. They probably have a lot to talk about after all the time that has pasted." The red head glared.

She pursed her lips, looking away. "You do know sexual tension builds over time, right?"

Angela and I shared a smile before we began giggling.

Even Maurice, who had been standing quietly in the corner by the door the whole time, cracked a smile. The reason he hadn't been as ecstatic with the humor, as I would later find out, was that he feared what I had done and gone through may have all been in vain. "In any case," he smiled at the girl he had come to see as a daughter, "you have my blessing." He really should tell her, but he just didn't have the heart to do it; he didn't want to see her sad and miserable. Still, he knew her well enough to know she probably wouldn't give up without a fight.

I grinned. "Thanks Dad." Glancing over at Ash out the corner of my eye, I noticed how her lips twitched upward in a smirk. She had never stopped teasing me since the century Maurice had allowed me to call him that. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then," I stared at all of them.

"We wish you the best of luck." Angela smiled kindly.

There wasn't a word to express how happy I was at the moment. After so many centuries, I was finally going to be able to reunite with the one I loved. I was ready. For centuries I learned everything there was to know about witches and how to be one and now I was free of studying; free to live my now impossibly long life. It had occurred to me Samantha might be mad because I hadn't let her know I wasn't dead but I knew my favorite witch would get over it. After all, we did love each other. But first, I'd have to visit Endora. A smile formed on my lips. I was going to enjoy seeing the expression on her face when I told her what I'd done. In the blink of an eye I was gone and appeared next to Endora who was sitting on a rooftop of a house.

Endora turned her head to look at me and frowned, "Oh, you must be joking."

I smiled, walking over to her so I could sit beside her. "Sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but it's no joke. I'm young, alive, and dying to see Samantha again." It was so hard to not be able to go see her. I had done nothing but dream of her. Well, in my spare time of course when I wasn't busy with my studies and duties the council had me exercise throughout the centuries.

"You expect me to believe that after all these years, you haven't died?" She asked, never believing it for one second. "Nicole was mortal."

"Yes she is. However, I'm not." My smile widened. "I just finished up actually. Let me tell you, becoming a witch is not an easy thing to do." It really wasn't and I'm not just talking about the books or memorizing spells.

Endora's eyes widened. "You?!" She obviously knew the sacrifice that was involved in such a thing. "Why?" She asked in a suspicious voice. "Why go through all the trouble?"

"How could I possibly be Samantha's friend forever if I don't last that long?" I grinned but then asked out of curiosity, "So why are you up here?"

A mortal man came out of the house and began walking toward the garage.

"Watching mortals now?" I raised a brow at her.

"No," Endora replied. "Waiting for this one to leave." She added as an explanation, "He's Samantha's husband." She didn't see how my smile disappeared or how my skin slightly paled at this statement.

"She's married?" I asked, not believing it could be true. "To a _mortal_ _man_?" She couldn't do this to me. I mean, she loved me. I just knew she still did.

Sam's mother stared at me, "Why do you have a problem with him being mortal? I would think you would stick up for him seeing as how you used to be…"

"Used to be," I interrupted. "I'm not anymore." I said sternly. My expression was dead serious as I asked Endora, "Did you approve of this?" She wouldn't do that; not a mortal.

She waved her hand, "I was away and when I came back she was married. It doesn't matter what I do. She insists that she loves him and will stay with him even though he doesn't like her using magic."

My eyebrows furrowed as I frowned, "No magic?" I couldn't believe it. That man had no right to say she couldn't use magic just because he couldn't. I had been the one who showed her how she didn't need magic to be happy but I never cut her off from magic like that. It was wrong. She couldn't stop being what she was, who she was. "It'll never work out." I didn't say anything more as I thought about what I was going to do. "I'll change her mind."

"Would you like a little help?" Endora asked, causing me to smile.

* * *

Next Time

******Chapter 2 : A Bittersweet Return**

Samantha finds out Nicole isn't dead


	3. Chapter 2 : A Bittersweet Return

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Bittersweet Return**

I reappeared right behind Sam. It was surprising how Endora had offered me help in breaking up the two. That had been generous but I told her I wanted to test my own powers first. It wasn't like I had never used them before but I had never used them outside of where I was training before. Quietly, I snuck up closer and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her against me as I whispered into her ear, making sure my lips lightly grazed her earlobe as I spoke, "Hey Sammy, did you miss me?" It pleased me when I felt her shiver.

"It's not possible," Samantha whispered.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "Sure it is. Didn't I always tell you I'd find a way?" I held her just a bit tighter as I remembered that day.

"But you're dead," she whispered back. Her voice was full of hurt and confusion, "I went to your funeral. I visited your grave."

Guilt struck me. "Did you cry for me?" I questioned.

"For centuries," she replied in a low voice.

"Did you want me to come back?" My tone was sad. Maybe she would've preferred I didn't.

Sam frowned, "Of course I did!"

My arms released her and I spun her around as I smiled, "Well have no fear and cry no more for I'm here now and will never leave you again."

"But," her frown deepened and I could see sadness in her guilty eyes, "I'm married."

My smile disappeared and I leaned my forehead against hers, looking into her green orbs. "Do you still love me?" I licked my lips in preparation.

There was conflict in her eyes and she didn't say a word.

My face fell. She didn't love me anymore? Or maybe she really had forgotten me?

**Normal POV**

Tears formed in Samantha's eyes. "Nicole, how are you still…alive?"

She smiled, "The Witches' Council agreed to make me into a witch."

The blonde witch was confused. "How did you find them and why would they…"

"Let's just sit down and I'll tell you what happened after you left."

They sat down on the couch in the living room as Nicole began her story.

"As surprising as you may find this, it all started with your father."

**Flashback, Nicole's POV**

I watched Samantha walk after her mother as tears poured from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and onto my dress. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around, hoping it was Sam.

Maurice stood there, giving me a sympathetic look. "Why does this hurt you so much," he asked me.

Figuring I had nothing left to lose, I sniffled as I stared straight into his eyes to let him know how serious I was. "I love her Maurice and I would do anything if it meant we could be together forever." I was wrong in thinking there was nothing left to lose.

He frowned, seemingly thinking this over. It wouldn't be hard to end it all right there. The warlock could wipe my memory. That way I wouldn't be able to love his daughter anymore. And wipe my memory he did. What he didn't count on was the fact it didn't work.

I was still in pain; I still felt empty like I was missing something. The only difference was I didn't know what it was. Why did my heart ache? Why did I cry myself to sleep every night and dream of a mysterious green eyed blond I had never met? While being in constant agony, I decided to end it but Maurice stopped me, apologizing.

He gave me back my memory of the one I loved and I cried harder than I had any time before as he cradled me like a frightened child though by this time I was eighteen. "I'm truly sorry for taking away your memories of her. And perhaps, since I know you really do love her, we could find a way. If you'd really do anything, we could ask the witches' council to make you into a witch."

I hugged him tighter, thanking him over and over again. After I had recovered from my emotional breakdown, I went with him to meet them.

They didn't seem that much older than me.

"Well, this certainly is a pleasant surprise Maurice," the red headed witch greeted.

The one with black hair huffed, "Why? We all knew they were coming."

The first one glared at her, making me smile.

"You'll have to forgive their bickering," a blonde witch appeared, staring at me with a gentle smile. "Hello Nicole, it is nice to finally be able to meet you. My name is Angela."

I blinked, looking at her in awe.

"And my name's Amber," the red head smiled before nudging the witch beside her.

"Ash," she said, locking her leg around Amber's ankle, pulling it out from under her so she fell to the floor.

The fallen witch fell right through the floor and appeared standing as if nothing had happened while dusting herself off. "Nice try."

Both Ash and Angela took a step away from her before a bucket of black paint landed on her head.

My smile widened as Amber fumed.

"I assume you know why we're here then." Maurice chuckled.

Amber wiped away the paint from her face and spat some of it out of her mouth.

Angela waved her hand toward her, magically removing all the paint from her.

"Obviously," Ash said sarcastically. "The mortal wants to become one of us so she can get her witch."

The blonde smiled. "We are willing to help you if you are absolutely sure about going through with this."

"I'm positive," I said without hesitation.

"Now wait a second!" Amber frowned at me. "You don't even know the risk or sacrifice and dedication it takes to go through such a major change."

"Yeah, you couldn't even stand the pain of being separated from her without attempting suicide," Ash said monotone.

The red headed witch elbowed her in the stomach.

"I'm sure she'll be able to handle it," Maurice honestly told them.

**End Flashback, Normal POV**

"And obviously I made it," Nicole smiled, using her thumb to wipe away Sam's tears. "To be able to see you again, be with you…it was worth it."

Samantha leaned into her touch. "I can't believe he made you forget me. Why did you have to suffer so much before he gave you what you had left of me?" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Sammy," she moved her face closer to her, "don't cry." Without thinking, she began kissing away her tears.

It had been centuries since Nicky had kissed her, but it still had the same effect of causing her heart to flutter with joy. However, her heart sank with guilt as she thought of Darrin. "Please Nicole, I'm married." Her voice was weak.

The new witch sighed but stopped with a frown on her lips. Still, she had gotten in quite a few kisses before her ex girlfriend had stopped her. Perhaps there was hope.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 3 : The Necessity of Magic**

**Magic isn't just what you do; it's who you are.**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Necessity of Magic

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Necessity of Magic**

Darrin came home and was surprised to find Samantha and I both sitting on the couch, talking. I'm pretty sure it was the fact that his wife did not notice he had arrived that shocked him most.

"I can't believe he doesn't allow you to do magic," I told her, shaking my head. Magic wasn't just what she did. It was who she was. Without even looking up I knew her husband was home but I thought it would be better if he listened in on the conversation.

She frowned, "Well you're the one who taught me I didn't need it."

He frowned too because he believed he was the one who taught her that.

My eyes rolled. "It doesn't mean you should waste what you have. Everyone has a little magic in their lives; yours is just in a literal sense." I paused for a moment. "You once told me that you believed everything happens for a reason. Do you still believe that?"

Samantha nodded.

"Then why can't you accept there might just be a reason for you being born a witch?" My tone turned sad, "A reason I was allowed to accomplish such a dangerous task." I bowed my head low, remembering all the pain when my body was having trouble accepting the magic into my blood. It was like, what I would imagine; being struck by lightening would be like. Except it lasted a lot longer.

Sam lifted my chin so she could see my tear-filled eyes. Her own eyes softened with one of deep affection. At least, that's what I hoped it was. "How come you never told me?"

I gave her a sad smile, "Because you would've probably worried a couple centuries off your life. Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only were you married but to a mortal man."

"Wait, you knew I was married before I told you?"

I shrugged, "A few minutes before, yeah."

"How?"

"Your mother told me." I smiled again, "You should've seen her reaction when I told her what I did."

Suddenly a large noise came from the chimney and an old lady was suddenly seated in the fire place, her clothes filthy from the soot.

My face wrinkled a little in recognition as Samantha went to help her and her suitcase of doorknobs landed beside her, rolling out of the bag.

"Oh Aunt Clara, are you alright?" She helped her out of the fire place.

At the name, a crooked smile appeared on my lips. So this was the accident prone Aunt Clara? Well, it wouldn't take me long at all to win favor with her. After all, I was literally a pillar of magic. I stood up and with just a wave of my hand, the old witch was clean and her doorknobs were safely put back in her bag. "Hello Aunt Clara, it's nice to finally meet you." I grinned.

Sammy looked back and forth between us, obviously worried.

"Well, uh, it's uh nice to finally meet, uh, you too," Aunt Clara smiled at me. Then she frowned in confusion. "Just, uh, who exactly are you?"

My smile widened. "I guess you could say I'm an old friend of Sammy here. What a marvelous coincidence it is for us to come and visit her at the same time."

"It is, isn't it," Sam watched me with a suspicious look.

I paid no mind to it though. It wasn't me who had set this up.

"How wonderful. Odd that we haven't, uh, met before. Isn't it?" She asked.

"Not really; I've been inescapably busy these past few centuries." Before she could question what I had been doing, I decided to change the subject. "I heard that your magic has been giving you a little trouble. Would you like me to fix it?" I asked innocently. It was one of the things the Witches' Council had taught me in case I had problems with my own magic.

"No, I'm quite," she started to say she didn't need any help but stopped as a shocked expression formed on her face. "Fix it?"

"Yes," I nodded. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all really."

"You can fix her magic," the blonde witch frowned. "How?"

I sighed. "It's really simple actually. I guess the best way to explain it would be a mortal's bloodstream. If their bloodstreams get clogged up, they get sick and die. Just like if our magic streams get blocked, it gets harder for us to use magic. All I have to do is find the spots where the magic stream is blocked and unblock it." I shrugged.

"I've never heard of anything like that."

"There're a lot of things you've never heard of." I wasn't trying to insult her but it was true. The only reason I knew all of this was because the Witches' Council had raised me as the best and most powerful witch I could be.

"Well, if it really wouldn't be any trouble," Aunt Clara spoke.

I smiled. "None at all." My eyes closed and when I opened them, they were glowing white so I could see her streams of magic. I frowned. Wow, what a mess. If she had kept up like this, it would've gotten to the point where she wouldn't be able to use any magic at all. My fingers were tipped with light blue magic as I came toward her. "Now, I need you to stand perfectly still while I fix this okay? Oh, and it might tickle a little."

"I'll stand as still as, uh, a door."

As fast as lightning, I fluently moved, putting pressure on the areas of blockage and healing the damaged areas in the time it took for them to blink. My hands and eyes went back to normal as I smiled. "All done. How do you feel?"

"Well," the old lady smiled. "I haven't felt this good in centuries." She chuckled.

"There's just one more thing," I started. "You're probably going to feel a little sore so I'd suggest not trying anything big for a day or two."

"Thank you dear. I don't believe I quite caught your name."

"Faith Nicole Lehane," I smiled.

Sam frowned, obviously wondering why I had told her what she thought was a lie.

"A beautiful name," Aunt Clara complemented me.

I gave her a slight bow. "Thank you." This husband of Samantha was just being ridicules now. He should've announced his presence ages ago. It's not like mortals have any time to waste.

"There seems to be somebody else here," Aunt Clara stated.

"Yes, I do believe its Samantha's husband who's been spying on us." I added, almost smirking when Sammy panicked.

"I just didn't want to interrupt," Darrin finally showed himself as he walked into the living room.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. When Aunt Clara left, Sam corned me, ignoring her husband. My lips formed an impish grin. Well, as long as I get her attention away from him, I'm fine.

"Since when is your name Faith?" She raised a brow at me, hands on her hips.

Laughing nervously, I backed right into a wall. "Since always Sammy." True, I had been called by that name since the day I became a witch.

"Nicole?"

"Oh, well, that's my middle name to remind me of my past." I tried to explain. "Besides, it was part of my contract."

"Of becoming a witch," the blonde witch asked, still not quite believing me.

"Yeah." I paused, trying to think of a way out of this. Then it occurred to me. I have powers, duh. I can just leave. "I'll be going now." Everything faded out before my eyes as I disappeared in front of theirs.

"Faith!" Sam's voice called to me.

I smiled confidently. That's right Sammy. I'm not Nicole anymore. I'm Faith. And Faith always gets what she wants one way or another.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 4 : Odd Connections**


	5. Chapter 4 : Odd Connections

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Odd Connections**

Darrin accidentally knocked over the glass of orange juice onto the floor when he turned around with his briefcase in hand. "Oh, I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright." Samantha placed a brief kiss on his lips.

Faith made frowned. "Don't worry about it."

Startled, she put some distance between her and her husband, making him give her a questioning look. "Sorry dear. I usually sense Mother but she just appears out of nowhere; I guess it's making me a little jumpy."

"I'll clean it up." The brunette witch volunteered.

"Don't use magic," she started but when she turned around to see her on the floor with a rag and a dust pan, her expression reflected her confusion.

Darrin frowned. "I thought you used magic for everything."

Faith glanced up at them. "I'd be a hypocrite if I used magic all the time."

Sam smiled. "Thank you Faith."

She smiled back with an odd look in her eyes but then watched the floor as she pushed the broken glass into the dust pan.

His frown deepened. He couldn't understand that look she always gave his wife and why it made Samantha all the happier as she walked him to the door and wished him good luck at the office.

**Darrin's Office**

"Larry, have you ever seen two women act strangely around each other?" Darrin stared out into spaced while sitting at his desk.

Larry was standing off to his left. "Strange? I don't know what to say to you Darrin. Women have always seemed pretty strange to me."

"Well, it's just that we've been having this visitor at our house, a childhood friend of Sam's, and whenever all of us are in the same room, she acts almost nervous." He tried to explain.

"Hm," the older man thought about for a moment. "Would this friend of hers happen to be a very attractive woman?"

Darrin frowned. "Oh, come on Larry. I doubt she'd give me a second glance even if I was the last man on earth."

"That out of your league huh?" Larry asked seriously.

**The House**

Faith had taken pride in helping Samantha with everything without the use of magic and because of her enthusiasm; they were done by early afternoon.

"So what made you chose the names Faith and Lehane?" Sam asked as they both sat down on the couch.

She smiled. "It was an advanced spell Ash of the Witches' Council taught me. Originally she said it was to see the future and in a way, it does." A chuckle escaped her. "Anyway, supposedly when she was trying this spell out, she found herself tuning into future TV shows."

"Future TV shows?" The blonde witch frowned.

The younger witch nodded. "It was actually the first advanced spell I mastered. And while I was watching future TV shows, I came across this show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Her smile widened. "What a coincidence it was to find that two of the slayers of that show reminded me of us. Buffy was a green eyed blonde and there was another slayer called Faith Lehane who had dark brown eyes and hair. It was actually funny because Buffy was always trying to live a normal life like everyone else despite what she was. Faith on the other hand, embraced it and believed in living life to the fullest since in their line of work, any day could very well be your last."

"Sounds a little familiar," she said, smiling at her best friend. "Did they ever…?"

"Sadly, there's no way of telling because the stupid writers for the show pulled up complications to the max. However, they both gave each other at least one kiss on two separate occasions." The brunette paused for a moment. "Back so soon?"

"Well, well, well, how are my two favorite witches doing?" Endora asked.

"Mother," Sam started but then frowned in confusion. "Since when did you and Faith become friends?"

"Oh, that's such old news," she replied innocently. "Anyway, I just dropped by to tell you that your Father will be dropping in for a visit next week." She frowned. "Odd really, he wanted me to tell you this early. Said he wanted to wait until you two cooled down before he came."

"He thinks we're mad?" Faith asked in confusion. "Why would we be…"

"He knew," they both said at the same time and then turned to each other.

"He knew you were alive this whole time yet he never told me," Sammy stated.

"He knew you were married and never bothered to mention it to me," she said.

The red headed witch gave Faith an intrigued look. Why did the girl care so much that her daughter had married while she was away?

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 5 : Samantha the Teenage Witch**

"Sammy," she started slowly, "what's the last thing you remember?"


	6. Chapter 5 : Samantha the Teenage Witch

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Samantha the Teenage Witch**

It'd been an entire week and Sam still hadn't answered her question on if she still loved her or not. Her best friend couldn't possibly really love that Darrin guy more, could she? He was all wrong for Sammy; he wanted to change her. Faith didn't see a problem with her love embracing both worlds and saw it as unnecessary to choose between them. Frustrated, she wondered why couldn't things be like before? Why didn't Sammy appear to love her anymore? Why did she seem almost ashamed of their past? Unaware of the magic rising within her, she wished Sammy was just like she was when they were teens. She sighed and decided to get off the bed to see what the blonde witch was up to. To her surprise the woman was simply standing in the middle of the living room, frowning. "Something wrong Sammy?"

The witch spun around, looking pleasantly surprised. She gasped. "Nicky, is that _you_?" Her green eyes took in the more mature figure, her cheeks starting to flush.

She raised a single brow in response though her lips twitched upward when she saw the blush. "Why my dear, I do believe you are blushing," the brunette gave her a half grin.

Sam smiled back but then frowned. "Where are we? And why are we both all grown up?"

Now it was Faith's turn to frown. "Sammy," she started slowly, "what's the last thing you remember?"

Her frown deepened. "It was our last day together before my mother and I moved away and you said you'd find a way for us to be together."

Wow, that was certainly a lot of time lost. "That was many centuries ago," she almost whispered.

"Centuries? But then…How are you still alive? "

She smiled. "I became a witch."

Green eyes widened in amazement. "That's possible?"

The brunette cracked a grin, "But of course my dear. One only needs to go through the proper channels, have a resolve of steel and a fair amount of luck."

Samantha took a look at her surrounds and frowned. "And we live here?" Despite not recognizing a number of things she thought the placed looked normal, boring even.

Faith's eyes sparkled. She knew her best friend all too well and while they'd certainly never discussed a fantasy of what type of house they could live in this would definitely not be it. "It is our current place of residence, though if I have my way we'll be living somewhere like Paris."

She smiled at the thought of them living together in Paris before becoming confused. "Why do we live here?"

Her eyes softened and she glanced away before her best friend could see the hurt in them. "Let's not talk about that right now okay." The couch came into her gaze, her lips forming a small smile. "Why don't we sit down?"

An expression of concern came over Sam's face but she let the subject drop as they both sat down and she automatically cuddled against her, causing the other woman to smile.

"I love you Sammy," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against the other witch's neck and wrapping her arms around her.

They'd found each other again. Whatever it was that kept them here could be worked through, Samantha told herself. And now that they had a house to themselves… She turned her head and kissed Nicole's cheek. "I love you too."

The two of them had never gone very far for obvious reasons. Their affection had been limited to chaste kisses, hand-holding and cuddling.

So it was at that level Faith figured they would start again, exploring other innocent gestures before going further. While she wouldn't allow their relationship to the next level until Sammy had her memories back, she also wouldn't actively seek a solution until she explained everything to her. At least this way she'd be heard and perhaps when Sammy got her memory back she'd have an answer too. For the moment though she simply wanted to enjoy the presence of past Sammy. It wouldn't be wrong to enjoy it when this might be the only real time she'd have with her if her best friend chose that stupid human. She really hoped that wouldn't be the case though.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Darrin announced himself like a father catching his daughter in the act of…well something.

Faith was surprised. She should've sensed his presence but she'd been so focused on Sammy laughing or smiling at her when something cute happened between the two main characters on TV that she'd ignored that tug in the back of her mind. Nonetheless she wasn't too concerned. It wasn't as if he'd caught them kissing or even cuddling too closely. However, one look at Sammy's flushed face and she couldn't help the crooked grin that formed on her lips. So she might've been behaving but it looked like Sammy had been about to try something.

Samantha took one look at this man and silently scooted a little closer to Nicole. "Nicky? Who is he?"

He looked as his wife in disbelief. "Sam?" Unseen by him, Sammy actually grabbed Faith's hand. "Faith?" His tone changed, demanding an answer as he turned to the brunette.

The blonde frowned and glanced at her questioningly.

Faith looked him straight in the eye. She would _not_ allow this young prejudiced man to have any sort of command over her. "I really can't understand how Sammy puts up with you."

He almost fought himself to keep from looking away. Women didn't act like this. Then again, perhaps it was a witch thing.

"Do you reprimand her like a mere child every time she or her family does something you consider odd?"

Darrin had tamed Samantha and knew she could be mostly normal if she tried so why couldn't everyone?

Her expression twisted slightly, anger apparent in her eyes. She heard his thoughts and she was not happy. It frustrated her that she had not noticed his true nature before but knew she tended to be somewhat oblivious while placing all attention on Sammy. Her dark eyes narrowed. "You are a prejudiced and controlling little man who is obviously set in his ways and will not change. Had I realized this earlier I would've allowed Endora to have a go at you."

The mortal paled slightly. He didn't know what she thought she knew but he did know his mother-in-law would love an excuse to make his life miserable.

"Of course I'm sure she'll be just as happy to now." With that said, she disappeared, taking teenage Samantha with her.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 6: The Workings of Magic**

Becoming a witch is probably the biggest torture one can physically endure


	7. Chapter 6 : The Workings of Magic

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Workings of Magic**

The nerve of that, _that_ **_man_**. Faith fumed as she magically knocked before appearing in Maurice's house.

"Nicole, what's going on?" The blonde witch questioned, a little frightened at her girlfriend's obvious anger.

Faith sensed it and forced herself to calm down. "Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry. I should've checked him but I thought," she paused, "well in all honesty I thought you already would have but even if you did I should've checked anyway and it's-"

Samantha put her finger against Nicole's lips to silence her. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it's ok. Just tell me what I missed."

Brown eyes watched her sadly. "It took me centuries to train and become a witch. Centuries during which you thought I was dead."

She frowned in confusion, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't?"

"To be honest," she bit her lip, "I didn't want you to get your hopes up if I didn't succeed."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't you succeed?"

Faith looked down. "Becoming a witch is probably the biggest torture one can physically endure and most are known to die from trying." She looked up into her love's eyes. "There was more of a chance that I would die rather than survive the transition and I didn't want you to know how painful my death would've been if I hadn't succeeded."

The blonde sensed Nicole wouldn't go any more into it than that and resolved to ask her parents about it in more detail. Then she frowned, "That doesn't explain who that guy was." She was surprised at the pain she saw in her best friend's eyes when she said that.

"That man," she started, "that mortal man is your husband."

Green eyes widened and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Maurice walked in, unsurprised to see Faith sitting in the living room, waiting for him. As he came around the couch he was surprised to find Samantha lying unconscious on the couch. He frowned. "What happened?"

"She doesn't remember anything after finding out she was leaving me all those centuries ago so when I informed her of her mortal husband she fainted." She stated quite plainly, mentally acknowledging that she was going to have to figure out what exactly made her forget so she could fix it. Then she turned to look at him, "And I found out her husband believes women should be submissive to men and that Sammy's magic makes her… abnormal."

He frowned, "How did I miss that?"

She frowned too, knowing he would've no doubt checked him the moment the two had met. "Sammy had already lost her memories by then so maybe…maybe she was shielding that part of his mind from everyone? But if that were true that meant she knew what he thought." Her frown deepened. What was she missing? Why would Sammy protect him? She glanced at the blonde on the couch. Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

While Faith certainly had the power to fix Sammy she was not willing to risk any accidents. Also, as this would be mind magic it was an unspoken law that witches and warlocks did not mess around with another magical being's mind. Although mortals were pretty much fair game in that sense it was still frowned upon to abuse a mortal's mind. She frowned, worried as she carried the blonde to the council, Maurice following close behind as they paused before them.

The three witches had been waiting of course. While they hadn't been spying per say it was only natural the three check up on their charge.

Angela stepped forward and closed her eyes as she ran her hand over the unconscious witch. Her lips formed a frown as she opened her eyes. "It was a joint effort of external and internal magic."

This caused the brunette to frown.

Blue orbs glanced at Faith, "Your wish for her to be as before provided the external but it only worked because she either consciously or subconsciously wanted the same and boosted the wish magic."

Originally, when she was Nicole, she would've seen something like this as her own fault but now knowing the ins and outs of magic she logically knew all witches and wizards had a mental shield to prevent accidents. Thus, because no witch or warlock was magically stronger than another her magic on its own would have never been strong enough to have any affect on another witch without said witch's approval and help. It was only the training one did with their magic that made it seem so. Looking up at her teacher she asked, "Can you fix it?"

The real question was if she could fix it completely. If the magic had been intentional and forcefully changed the witch it wouldn't have been a problem but with the mixture of magic from two separate identities it was much more difficult to see exactly where Samantha had directed the magic. While it might be obvious the wish had been granted the person in question usually secretly also changed something else, using the foreign magic as a distraction and cover. Angela motioned for Amber and Ash forward.

Ash took Sam from Faith's arms, carrying her into another room.

Amber sighed. "We'll do what we can Faith," she told her, patting her arm before she went to follow the black-haired woman.

Angela nonchalantly said, "We should be able to undue your wish but my concern lies in what else she might've done to herself in the process." The blonde said nothing more as she too exited to another room.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 7: Dangers of Mind Magic**

The wish magic reveals a more serious problem


	8. Chapter 7 : Dangers of Mind Magic

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dangers of Mind Magic**

Ash used her magic to make sure Amber and Angela didn't miss anything and was about done when she came upon something. She paused, frowning with her eyes still closed. What was that? She followed the slight oddity deeper and immediately backed off, going so far as to physically step away from Samantha. "Monarch!" She hissed angrily.

The other two paled as the black haired woman stormed out. Things had suddenly become much more complicated.

* * *

Faith jumped at the feeling of power around one of her teachers and became instantly worried. Seeing Ash's expression she felt fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maurice! Summon Endora immediately!"

Now fearful himself of his daughter's safety, he disappeared.

"Faith," she started, her voice low but furious. "Bring me this mortal called Darrin."

Knowing better than to ask what was going on, she bowed before disappearing herself. She didn't waste time saying anything, she merely grabbed Sammy's husband and disappeared once again.

Amber was waiting for them outside the mansion. "I'll take him from here," she said, her voice holding an obvious contempt for the mortal. "You're needed in the Meditation Room."

She bit her lip. "Sammy?"

The red head shook her head. "Angela will explain."

Faith nodded and set off just as Endora and Maurice arrived.

* * *

The brunette walked into the room, feeling a pang in her heart when she saw Samantha still unconscious.

"She has a combination of compulsions, conditioning and mind control magic within her psyche," Angela explain softly.

Faith's eyes narrowed, snapping up to look at her teacher.

"It has the distinct impression of Monarch so it must've been one of his apprentices."

She paled. Monarch? Oh hell, the warlock had practically invented mind manipulation and mental torture. "What would one of Monarch's apprentices want with Sammy?"

"Ash suspects it's because of her marriage with a mortal. As you know while our kind generally ignores non-magical beings we've never thought ourselves as above them. Monarch was a firm believer that mortals were no better than animals. That's why he used so many of them in his experiments with the mind. It is Ash's belief that Samantha's marriage to a mortal would've disgusted him and thus his apprentices."

The woman glanced at Ash who was meditating. She could see the strain of being reminded of her past. Glancing back at the blonde she asked, "Were you able to remove the wish magic?"

"In a fashion," the blue eyed woman grimaced. "Your wish magic dissipated but the magic she used to support yours moved to keep herself from waking."

After a few moments Faith asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"We're going to link your consciousness with her mind."

The brunette glanced at Ash who was now standing up.

"It's impossible to reverse self-imposed magic that the witch or warlock doesn't want undone unless one can overpower and tame this person's magic. As Samantha is an adult neither of her parents will have the strength. That's why you will convince to undo her wish magic and use yours to expose which threads of magic we need to unravel." Ash paused. "I don't think I need to remind you how dangerous this is."

Faith's lips tightened into a line. As a made witch she knew the dangers probably better than even the Witch's Council. And mind magic, she grimaced. It was more risky than cutting open the skull and digging fingers into the brain. "I understand." As Ash briefed her on what she needed to do Faith felt grateful her magic, like the Witch's Council magic worked differently than majority of witches and warlocks. She didn't need words. Her magic was controlled by her mental discipline. While her kind all had the ability and the process offered access to more power and control none of them sought it out when they had no reason to want more power. She recalled how even Angela, Amber and Ash had learned out of necessity.

"You got that?"

She nodded.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 8: The Mystery of the Mind**

Faith enters Samantha's mind


	9. Chapter 8 : The Mystery of the Mind

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mystery of the Mind**

"Hmmm," Faith looked at the dark abyss around her. While she had no idea what she might encounter in her ex girlfriend's mind she certainly wouldn't have guessed this. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her consciousness. The woman sensed a slight awareness but nothing more, which meant she was currently at the front door of Samantha's mind. Since she was unconscious it only made sense there was little awareness or thought. She slowly slipped deeper until she came to the barrier that generally separated the conscious from subconscious. The witch opened her eyes to peer around the defenses. She could've easily overcome these but didn't want to be tagged as a threat. Faith needed the blonde's cooperation after all.

"I know you."

The brunette turned and blinked at the sight of a young innocent vision of Sammy. "Yes you do," she replied softly. What was this apparition? Was it a manifestation of some part of the witch? Maybe even Sammy herself? Or perhaps something else entirely?

"Why are you here?"

Faith crouched down so they would be eye level with each other and asked, "How much do you know about what's going on?"

The child frowned. "I'm asleep and I can't wake up."

She frowned. Can't? Well, maybe to this part of Samantha's mind it appeared that way. "I see. I'm here to find out what's wrong and to help you wake up."

The girl tensed at the thought of waking up. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't wake up." Then she disappeared.

At first she felt as if she'd be pushed out but then a similar but different presence pulled her back in, straight through the first line of defenses before she stopped again.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

She blinked, looking up at a teenage Sam. "Sammy?" Upon looking around she saw their old neighborhood. "How-"

The blonde crouched down, worried. "You didn't hit your head, did you?" Her fingers gently combed through her hair.

"Ow!" Faith flinched as she moved her hand back to feel her head. She pulled it back and saw blood on her hand.

"Come on," Samantha tugged at the brunette's arm. "We need to get you to the healer."

She didn't move, continuing to stare at the red substance on her fingers. It wasn't real. None of this was. Her head wasn't really injured. She turned to look at Sammy, who was worriedly watching her. "I'm not falling for this Samantha."

The teen frowned in confusion and appeared even more worried. "Nicky, you're not making any sense." She tugged on her arm again. "Come on, I really think you should see a healer."

Gently touching her ex-girlfriend's cheek she allowed her own worry and concern to show as she stared into familiar green eyes. "I can only imagine what's been done to you but I promise I'll reverse it. But I'm going to need you to let me in." Suddenly everything shift and she was left in complete darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes. A couple more layers in she felt it, the foreign magic. Mind magic was tricky though and considering it had to have been existing since some time at the beginning of the marriage it had undoubtedly developed defenses against other foreign magic that would try to undo it. Masking her signature enough to even get close to it would not only be difficult, it would be dangerous. She would only have one shot. If she failed at masking herself Samantha's mind would be damaged and if she failed her one and only shot at dismantling Monarch's apprentice's magic…well, then Sam would end up brain dead if not something far worse.

* * *

Next Time

**Chapter 9: Forever with You**

Last chapter


	10. Chapter 9 : Forever with You

**My First and Only**

**_Summary:_**_ Samantha married Darrin but centuries before when she was a teen, she was in love with someone else. Someone she believed to be long dead. What happens when Samantha's first love re-enters her life?_

**_Note: _**_The way I write how magic works will differ from that of the show though I think it may be overlooked as my original characters (Nicole/Faith, Ash, Amber, Angela) are not quite your average or normal witch. Also, I'm sorry if the cannon characters are OOC. I did my best working on what I remembered of how the characters are and hope I did well enough. And uh, I'm not sure how they age in cannon so if it's wrong, well it IS fan fiction so call it a creative license._

**_Warnings: _**_Femslash (female/female relationship) so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother flaming it. Darrin bashing. I'm horrible at writing in the past time periods so if something is too advanced or shouldn't be in existence yet I'm sorry._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Bewitched or the song Forever with You – Decyfer Down. If I did Darrin wouldn't be such an ass about Samantha using magic. Oh, also, I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm not crossing over with it._

**_Inspired by: _**_I was watching reruns with my best friend and have found myself extremely annoyed with Darrin for his prejudice against the use of magic. She's a witch you moron! Witches cast spells, birds fly, fish swim! Also that whole episode where Samantha has the house obey Darrin really riled me up. I haven't watched the whole series so I don't know if this is something that was eventually worked out or not but this is my way of dealing with what I consider to be a serious flaw._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forever with You**

She went as close as she dared to the foreign magic before kneeling down, focusing her mind. Then she began to sing:

_I can hardly wait_

_'Til I see you face to face_

_I can't believe your love remains the same_

_You're not so far away_

_Just hear me when I say_

_I wanna love what you love_

_I want to see what you see_

_I want a heart that burns like a fire in me_

_I want your light in my life_

_I want my heart renewed_

_Here I am_

_Forever with you_

_Now that I am here with you_

_After all that I've been through_

_I just can't live without_

_The grace you gave to me_

_Now I see what you see_

_Your beautiful life forever in me_

_I wanna love what you love_

_I want to see what you see_

_I want a heart that burns like a fire in me_

_I want your light in my life_

_I want my heart renewed_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Forever with you_

A tear slowly began to roll down her cheek only to be stopped by a warm finger. Faith opened her eyes to see Samantha standing before her.

The blonde smiled sadly down at her. Despite having already wiped away the tear, she moved her hand to cup the other woman's cheek. Without a word she kneeled down in front of the brunette and slowly moved in to kiss her.

The brown eyed witch kissed back, entangling her fingers in Sammy's hair.

Neither noticed that they were both glowing or that the foreign magic was shifting as both women's magic struck.

Outside of Sam's mind Ash, Angela and Amber were working to help reverse the wish magic and completely disperse the mind magic.

While Faith saw nothing of what was happening she knew all magic was ultimately about intent and both her and her Sammy's intent were quite clear. And like Ash said, a witch's magic is more powerful in their own mind. She wasn't sure how much time passed but eventually she awoke to see her three mentors smiling and smirking down at her. Her face heated up as Amber congratulated her on the wonderful idea of using the power of love. Luckily she wasn't embarrassed for long since she passed out from exhaustion. She'd later find out she and Sam had been using magic for hours in order to strip the mind magic. That and the fact she'd never used mind magic before had drained her energy a great deal, enough that when Faith woke up several hours later she still felt frail. Even so, she rarely left Samantha's side.

* * *

Sam woke up three days later to the feel of an arm wrapped around her waist and warm breath on her back. She was confused for a few moments as she realized how unnatural her behavior had been since marrying Darrin and recalled how she'd forgotten everything after Nicole and the things Faith had told her about the trails of becoming a witch. She remembered how the woman had seen something in Darrin, something bad and how Faith told her she was married. Then… she wasn't sure. Where was she anyway? This place certainly didn't look familiar. The blonde slowly lifted her head and glanced back to see Faith curled against her back, sleeping. Not wanting to wake her she looked around the room again. There wasn't much to look at. A couple shelves full of books, a long desk against one of the walls and a night stand beside the bed.

The brunette shifted. "Sammy," she mumbled in her sleep, trying to cuddle closer. "You're going on the Naughty list."

She blinked before an amused expression formed on her face as she recalled the day she begged her mother to take both herself and Nicky to visit Santa Claus. Her secret girlfriend had been so happy to know she'd been right about the existence of Santa and from then on had teased Sammy about being put on the Naughty list. "Nicky?" She whispered to the other woman. "Faith, wake up."

Faith frowned for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them, blinking her sleepiness as she caught sight of who was watching her. "Sammy!" She sat up excitedly, "You're awake!"

The green-eyed witch smiled back as the other witch embraced her tightly.

"Thank god you're okay," she whispered. "If something had happened to you…" The woman sniffled.

Samantha rubbed her friend's back, wondering what she'd missed. "I'm okay; I promise." After Faith had calmed done she gently asked, "Faith, what happened after you told me I was married to Darrin?"

She stiffened but told her everything: Darrin's thoughts, the wish magic, the mind magic, going inside her mind and finally, how she'd stuck by Sam's side the past three days.

The witch was overwhelmed by how different Darrin was and his true reaction to her being a witch. She was horrified that someone had used mind magic on her without her noticing. It broke her heart Faith told her the Witch's Council had discovered Darrin had known and had even agreed to the mind magic being done. However, she was relieved when she realized that she didn't love Darrin either, that she'd only been briefly infatuated with him when she'd married him and the love must've been one of the things done to her using mind magic. She didn't say anything when Faith told her that her parents had nullified the marriage and that Darrin had been put in prison, the documents and evidence that had been created all plainly stating the reason as abuse and rape. Sam stayed silent as Faith told her the Council was spreading the word that there was someone out there using mind magic against witches and warlocks. Hopefully whoever had violated her mind would be caught soon.

"Until then though they said we're welcome to stay here since it's the safest place and the apprentice has already attacked you once." She stopped talking, watching the blonde's face. "Sammy?" Green eyes met hers. "Speak to me please."

Seeing the worry and concern in those dark orbs made a warm feeling fill her chest and she couldn't possibly be more thankful that Nicole had decided to become a witch. How could she possibly ever repay her for all she'd done? Everything she'd gone through just for her. She smiled as she reminded herself that this woman didn't care about what she got in return. Even when Faith had thought she was happily married the Darrin the witch hadn't tried to do anything to Darrin like her mother had despite obviously not liking him. "I love you and I don't want to lose you ever again."

Her eyes sparkled and her lips turned up in a shaky smile. She'd been worrying about Sam's feelings for Darrin even though Ash had told her it'd been part of the mind magic. "Thank you," she whispered before capturing Samantha's lips in a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too," she whispered against her girlfriend's ear.

She giggled as she felt Faith kiss her way down her neck before blowing a raspberry on the crook of her neck, "Faith! You're so silly!"

The brunette pulled back, a wide grin on her face. "I don't care. This is the happiest day of my life!" She pressed a chaste kiss against Sam's lips before moving away. "I can't wait to tell everybody," she stated, jumping out of bed only for the sheets twisted around one of her feet to make her fall to the floor in some odd position. Her upper half was doing a hand stand on the floor while her leg in the sheet stayed on the bed and the other leg waved wildly as she tried to regain enough balance not to flip over or fall on her face.

Samantha started laughing. "I see having magic didn't improve your grace."

She paused in her movement and blinked. Magic. Right. Duh. Faith disappeared and reappeared standing right side up and free of the sheet. "Come on," she smiled as she picked the blonde up in her arms and disappeared.

They reappeared in the dinning room where Ash, Angela, Amber, Endora and Maurice were sitting down to eat.

"Samantha," Endora called with a look of relief to see her daughter not only doing fine but happy.

She froze, realizing she never told her mother about loving Nicole.

"Relax Sammy," Faith whispered. "We've already talked things out. She's fine with me." Looking at Endora with a grin, she announced. "Sammy loves me!"

Endora hugged them both with a smile, "Congratulations."

Maurice raised his glass of wine toward them with a smile.

"Mother?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Honestly Samantha, do you really think with how long our kind lives that we don't consider all options? You'd be surprised at the kind of warlocks your father used to date," she said, ignoring the look Maurice gave her.

"Well I could say a thing or two about the women you've been with." Maurice told her.

Endora gave him a look of her own that plainly stated 'try it and you'll regret it.'

Ash snorted while Amber laughed.

Faith glanced back at the woman in her arms with a smile. "I told you I'd find a way, didn't I?"

Sammy smiled back. "How could I have ever doubted you," she asked before they shared another kiss. Faith was the first person she'd ever loved and she was convinced she'd also be the only one she'd ever love. And she was more than okay with that.

And they lived happily ever after…

**The End**

* * *

**For those who remember Maurice not being supportive when he found out how Faith felt about Sam I'm going to say he was not against two girls being together, he was against a mortal/witch relationship. **

* * *

**I just realized this is like my third 'power of love conquers all' type story. If you want to check out my other 'power of love conquers all' stories look for "More Pure Than an Angel's Grace" and it's sequel "Stronger Than Billions of Corrupted Souls." They're both Supernatural stories. The first is centered on two original characters (femslash) and the second is Dean/Castiel slash. There's a third too but it's pretty much wrapping up what loose ends I had in the second with a bit of fluff thrown in.**


End file.
